Bitter
by TheNerdsComeOutAtNight
Summary: Eto Jin had just lost her parents at the age of 12. So her grandfather, Watari has brought her to the Whammy's Place, an orphanage for the extremely gifted, since she has an I.Q. of about 300. There she meets a boy that goes by the name of Ryuzaki. Love?
1. Whammy's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, I only Eto Jin  
**

**  
**

Sweet Heart, Sour Mind

**Prologue/Chapter One**

**Whammy's Place**

I stood in front of a huge steel gate about two to three feet tall with a dark brick five stories high building behind it. I held onto my grandfather's hand tightly as I watched some kids play in the early winter snow. Making snowmen, snow angels and throwing snowballs at each other. Others sat on the porch to read, play with their toys or either just to be eating something. I heard a deep chuckle from above me as a hand ruffled the top of my head, which was covered with a dark blue furry hood.

"What's this place, grandpa?" I asked

"Whammy's." he replied in a gruff voice

"Whammy's?" I repeated confused looking up at him with my dark grey eyes matching my expression

"An orphanage for the extremely gifted children." he said, "this is where you'll be staying for the time being"

"Why, grandpa?" I asked

"Sadly, because there's no one left to take car e of you, little one." he said

There was a long pause of silence. The only noise was laughter of the children beyond the gate.

"I see." I muttered looking ahead of me

"Come one let's go." he said pulling me towards the gates that were beginning to open

We walked pasted the children that waved and said 'hello' and 'hey' and other form of respectful greetings. I hid behind my grandfather the whole time until we got inside of the building. When I step into the room which was decorated with red carpet and other really expensive furniture, in the middle of the room was a large wooden desk. It was a little above my eye level I had to crane my neck twenty degrees to see another old man that looked to be in his late sixties; he looked a tad younger than my grandpa. in the process my hood slipped a bit off revealing some strands of my lilac hair. He looked down at me confused and slightly annoyed wondering why I was here at least since that's what his face was telling me. He had silvery grey hair also, but no mustache and instead of the black suit he wore a beige suit with a blue button–up shirt under it.

"Watari, who is this?! who is this girl?! What is she doing here?!" the old man asked, more like demanded

"Calm down, Rodger. If you must know she is my granddaughter." my grandpa, Watari said

"Y-Your granddaughter?!" Rodger said loudly in shock

"Yes, she needs a place to stay since her parents died and she's had no other relatives." Watari said Rodger's face calmed down as he looked at me again then back at grandpa

"Is she special?" he asked

"An I.Q. of about three hundred." my grandpa answered

Rodger's eyes were wide was saucers as his jaw slacked

"T-T-Three hundred?!" Rodger stuttered surprise

"She's smart enough to almost predict what's going to happen next in the future." my grandpa said proudly patting my head

"But, her predictions are only correct mostly ninety-nine percent of the time." he added

"She'll be excellent successor with that brain power! Probably smart enough to outsmart the real L-!" Rodger paused, "But we will have to make at test." he again looked at me

"Tell me, what is your name, child?" Rodger asked

"Eto Jin." I replied removing the sour lime I was currently sucking on from my mouth and then placed it back again

"Well, Miss Jin, welcome to the Whammy's Place." he said with a warm smile

"Arig-Thank you." I said returning the smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared

"By the way, grandpa." I paused looking at him. He looked back at me

"Hmm?" Watari asked, "What is it?"

"Do you have any more limes?" I asked innocently tilting my head to the side

**Please review and tell me what you think! XD**


	2. Entering Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Death Note, I only own Eto Jin**

Sweet Heart, Sour Mind

**Chapter Two**

**Entering Ryuzaki**

Walking down the now dark halls while sucking the sour contents of my freshly slice lime. A girl with long midnight blue hair that seem to curl above her eyes, which were onyx. On her head she wore a white winter cap that was twice her head size. Her name or alias was known as Blue. She was a few feet taller than me, since she was one or two years older than me. Apparently, she was giving me a tour of the Whammy's House. We finished the first and second floor, now we were on the third.

"This is our toy or play room." she said opening a door t reveal all kinds of toys, puzzles and Lego pieces that were built in a tall skyscrapers or either placed in the a box

I stared in amazement at the amount of toys they could fit in this room. The room was almost as big as a store.

"I know it's pretty big most of our specialty rooms are." she said ushering me out of the room, closing the door behind us

"Next is the library." Blue said opening another door revealing about a billion books which were stacked neatly next to each other on the shelves that seem to almost reach the glass dome roof. The books were organized in alphabetical order from A to Z and also sixe; biggest to smallest.

There was so many that they had to stack them next to a few shelves. The only thing that was running through my mind was...

'_Amazing..._'

"The library is probably one of the largest room in Whammy's." she said

'_I see why'_

"What's the largest room?" I asked squeezing the last contents of my lime on my tongue

"That would be the kitchen and dining room." she replied as we turned through the left corner

A couple kids sped past us with their laughter echoing through the hall. Blue shook her head with a small smile while muttering something about kids and adjusted her cap, so that it shadows her eyes. We came to another door, but this one was doubled with small circular glass windows. No knobs only two strips of thin metal, but the doors were push-able.

"It looks more like a school cafeteria." Blue said pushing the twin doors open, "that's because we also take regular school courses here."

I expected it to be empty, but my predictions are only correct ninety-nine percent of the time. A boy that looked about the same age as me, thirteen with jet black spiked backwards hair and deep onyx eyes with dark bags under them. His clothing interior consisted of a long white sleeve shirt with long faded blue trousers that stopped bellows his heels. He wore nothing on his feet.

He seems to be stacking sugar cubes on a spoon while sitting on the counter tops with his knees to his chest. He had his mouth open ready to eat them until Blue's shockingly loud voice interrupted him

"Ryuzaki!" she shouted making him jump causing the sugar cubes fall off the spoon and back into the bowl which he was hovering over. He looked slightly annoyed pressing his lips into a tight line.

"What? What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone

"Don't sit on the counter rips people make food there!" Blue scolded him with her arms crossed over her chest

He jumped off the counter grumbling some words while popping a sugar cube into his mouth. I didn't take my eyes off him until he was out of eye sight. I snapped out of my daze when I heard someone calling my name

"Zero!" a hand was waving in front of my face. I grabbed the hand and moved it away from my face. I looked to the side to see Blue's concerned face

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Who was that boy?" I asked ignoring her question

"His name or should I say alias is Ryuzaki." Blue said

'_Strange. His alias is Japanese meaning Dragon Cape?_' **(A/N: i don't know if that's true, but please tell if it's wrong so i can correct it. Thanks XD~!****)**

"He came here eight years ago." she added

"What happened to his parents?" I asked eating a lemon

"No one knows. He refuses to tell anybody let alone speak; he likes to keep to himself." Blue said heading for the door

As she said this I had a strange annoying feeling in my gut. I want to know Ryuzaki better; a strange force just tugs on an invisible string making me eager to talk to him. I may have made another goal in life

I will befriend the quiet loner Ryuzaki


	3. The Life Note

**Chapter Three- Life Note**

We finished the tour of the Whammy's Place and now Blue was showing me my room. The halls were a dark Bordeaux color with arch windows. It felt as if I were in a king or queen's palace. It was surprisingly warm on the fourth floor I noticed; well it was snowing outside a blizzard outside. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows attempting to keep cool and regain the feeling in my hands. My cheeks regain their color. I was glad there was a heater inside here I wasn't accosted to the cold weather nor did I enjoy it.

'_It reminds me of death'_ a cold shiver ran through me

"We don't have anymore rooms on the girls' side, since we weren't expecting your visit, so you'll have to share a room with a boy. Sorry." Blue said with a apologetic tone

A few minute later we stopped at a door, I looked around with a hint of confusion on my face. The door was on the farthest side of the hall with not al light to brighten up the dark shadows that were shading the door. Blue had disappeared

"It's depressing." I whispered opening the door

I scanned the room and noticed that the room was mostly bare, except with the two beds on the opposite side of each other and two lamp dressers on the left side of the two beds. One bed looked as if it were already used by someone with stacks of books and sheets of paper beside it. The walls were a painted a mixed of pale red and grey blue. It was also filled with several empty boxes of candy with the wrappers on the floor; some also covered the dresser and bed.

I walked over to the unoccupied bed right under the window. I placed my backpack on the bed and started to look through my things which were only several mystery, horror and thriller novels along with two romantic comedies. I searched the bottom of the pile for a specific book. I groaned as I shuffled through my stuff franticly.

"Don't tell me that I left it back in Japan." I mumbled searching through it one last time

I dumped all my stuff out onto my bed letting the books tumble on each other. I shook my backpack twice and a snow white note books fell out with its deep black pages flapping wildly. I threw my bag aside from me as I picked up the note book looking at the title, which was written crookedly in black lettering.

Life Note

I looked confusingly at the title and then I opened it. The front page was different from the rest of the pages instead of the deep black pages it was white like the cover. I also noticed that it came with instructions on how to use the Life Note.

'Whose ever name is written down in the Life Note...Shall come back to life!' I thought as my eyebrows furrowed

"That's impossible the dead can't come back to life." I said eyeing the book in pure confusion and suspicion

I shook my head at the thought

"No. A mere book can not bring a person back from the dead." I mumbled running my hands through my hair closing my eyes

"That's where you're wrong." a voice said from behind me.

The voice sounded smooth yet soothing almost angelic it sends chills down my spine

I whipped my head around only to come face to face with a face that could make you die of shock, not that it was terrifying or ugly looking. It was actually the most gorgeous face I had ever seen in my life, but it was a little unusual. It had some of the features that humans were created without. Only one word could describe this face.

Perfection

The perfect face belonged to a male. The color of his face was ghostly pale which seem to glow in the moonlight. His eyes were onyx, even the iris; he also had jet black hair that was extremely curly which overlapped his eyes. I turned my whole body around in shock scooting father down my bed looking a little surprise by his presence. His face then held confused look like a little lost boy who lost his mommy or daddy.

"Your not screaming." he said as he moved a bit closer making me lean further away

"I-I'm I suppose to scream." I said shakily still looking at him

"Usually when humans see an angel or any strange creature they start to get really loud. It's get really irritating." he said tilting his head

"An angel?' I mumbled to myself shocked

"Yes." he said

"Well, you're a strange angel." I said as I straighten myself, "you have no wings or the gold halo around your head."

He let out a musical laugh, which sounded childish yet, musical. it made me kind of envious on how perfect he seemed even though he was an angel.

"You actually believe those foolish stereotypes humans create."


End file.
